1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal waveform measuring apparatus and a signal waveform measuring method for measuring a time waveform of signal light.
2. Related Background Art
As methods for measuring a time waveform of pulsed signal light, an optical sampling method and a measuring method using a streak camera are conventionally known (see Patent Documents 1 to 4). In the optical sampling method, sum frequency generation or difference frequency generation by a nonlinear optical crystal is utilized to measure the time waveform of the signal light subject to measurement. With the method using the streak camera, electrons resulting from photoelectric conversion of the signal light are time-swept electrically to measure the time waveform of the signal light.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-35602    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. H5-74013    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-132665    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. S60-17049    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-95859    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-235574    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-13236    Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-107744